Kikyo's Song
by HoshiChiko
Summary: Kikyo and InuYasha get back together and plan to sing a song together. When something unexpected comes up, Kikyo switches the song, leaving the audience in awe. Song doesn't make much sense. AU fanfic


"I love you, but you love someone else." Kikyo love InuYasha, but he loved Kagome.

"She is me, but we're not the same." Kagome was Kikyo's sister.

"She hates me, but she still saves me." When Kikyo was in danger, Kagome would save her. But only because she had nothing better to do.

"Right now, you're watching me." InuYasha was sitting in Kikyo's window-sill, which was always open.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

Kikyo smiled and said, "Just singing the words to a song I'm writing as I put them down on paper...until you came into my window."

"I heard you singing, so I came up here to hear you better." InuYasha smiled.

InuYasha and Kikyo were next-door neighbors. They were also ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend.

"Can I hear all you have so far?" InuYasha asked.

"I love you, but you love someone else. She is me, but we're not the same. She hates me, but she still saves me."

"You and Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." InuYasha drawled.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked.

"I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend again? InuYasha asked, picking at his fingernails.

Kikyo was faced with the question she had been dreaming about since her and InuYasha had broken up.

"Yes," Kikyo said.

InuYasha jumped out of her window and went home.

The next day, at school, Kikyo had to pass the group that Kagome hung in.

"Nice ass!" Miroku yelled, being the pervert he was.

"Kikyo, why don't you go to hell and leave Kagome the fuck alone!" Sango yelled.

Kikyo calmly turned around and looked at Sango straight in the eye. "Naraku has a hold on your brother's life, does he not? With a little "chocolate", I can persuade him to take the life out of your little brother."

Sango shut her mouth and stared after Kikyo. Of course, Kikyo was not that cruel, but she knew it would shut Sango up.

There was a special candy that Kikyo had power over. If eaten, it can make you high. It could even save one from death.

Once, Kikyo had left. And Kagome had found the chocolate and broke it into pieces. Naraku, the school bully, loved to be high. He had taken a piece of chocolate and given it to Sango's brother, saving him from death, but also making him a slave. But if Naraku took back the piece of chocolate, Kohaku would die. Kikyo knew where all the chocolate was and if she gave some to Naraku, he would most likely obey and take the chocolate from Kohaku.

A month passed. It was the day of the talent show – which Kikyo was participating in. Kikyo was going to sing and InuYasha play the piano.

When Kikyo passed Kagome's little gang, they all laughed and jeered.

"Good luck," They said in voices of mock. Something was up.

On stage, Kikyo sat in a chair and waited for InuYasha to announce their song, for he was the spokesperson.

"So, finally, the last act," InuYasha said. "But, first, I'd like to say something."

"Kagome, you knew my plan all along. And now is that time. I shall go to you, but first, I must say this.

"Kikyo, you're a whore and I hate you! I hope you mess up on your song, which you're singing _ALONE_!"

Kikyo felt broken. But she didn't let herself cry. This was InuYasha's plan all along.

Kikyo walked out on stage and some people gasped. Not a single tear rested on her cheek.

Kikyo sat at the piano and began to play. She always had a backup song.

"I love you, but you love someone else. She is me, but we're not the same. She hates me, but she still saves me. Right now, you're watching me.

"I couldn't see this before, but now I can. Somehow, I knew something would happen. But you won't break me down.

"I beg of you, don't go. Inu-kun, so long. Let's meet again sometime. Take care until then.

"I beg of you, don't go. Inu-kun, so long. Let's meet again sometime. Take care until then.

"I beg of you, don't go. Inu-kun, so long. Let's meet again sometime. Take care until then.

"Now that we're over, I bid you good-bye. Tomorrow, we shall meet, tomorrow I shall fly. Tomorrow, I shall move on. I'll never see you, nor my sister's faces again. Yes, it's true. I won't be missing you."

And with that, Kikyo left the stage, leaving the audience in awe.


End file.
